


Elevator

by Florian_Gray



Series: RP [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Claustrophobia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Elevators, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gentle Kissing, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Pining, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), RP, Roleplay, Roleplaying Character, Scared Gavin Reed, Trapped In Elevator, on the cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Gavin Reed and Connor get stuck in an elevator. Turns out Gavin is claustrophobic and Connor has to help him through it!
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: RP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660183
Kudos: 66





	Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP between me and  
> [phcking-coffee-lover](https://phcking-coffee-lover.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!
> 
> Normal text: Me  
> Italicized: [phcking-coffee-lover](https://phcking-coffee-lover.tumblr.com/)

The crime scene had been bloody, but nothing he hadn't seen before. As far as he could tell it was a simple murder, and perhaps hate crime. 

A dead android killed from a beating. It appeared that the murderer lured the android to the building and killed them with a rusty pipe. It was an old building so he probably didn't bring it with him. 

There wasn't much evidence, just shoe prints, and gloves that the killer wore. Premeditated then. That did make it harder, as there weren't any active cameras, but he was sure he could solve this. 

Once he had checked every room and collected all the evidence he could (and got yelled at by Hank for licking things once again) he moved towards the elevator. Hank was staying behind to talk to Chris, so he was on his own. 

He pressed the button to call the elevator and waited. The elevator was slow, but he didn't mind waiting. He simply just went over the information he knew about the case.

_Gavin was on the other floor looming around to see if there was any sign of the murder escape. He found none. He checked each apartment and windows on the corridor._

_He then was about to head back to the office to do more work and then finally head home after 10 days of work. He froze when he saw Connor but just walked in and pressed the button to start the elevator._

_He leaned against the wall and sighed at how slow it was. The music was boring and he wanted to finally get out._

Connor only paused for a second seeing Reed, but he followed him in anyways. He didn't want to wait for it to go all the way down and back up just because he didn't get along with someone. " Detective Reed." He simply said in greeting.

So he stepped in and waited for the doors to close. He fixed the tie that he still wore. He no longer wore the jacket, but the rest of his outfit stayed the same most days. 

He stood there with his posture perfect, glancing at Reed. He wouldn't deny that he was pleasant to look at. He could also appreciate that even with all his faults, Reed was a very good detective. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the elevator jerking. The lights flickered for a second before the elevator completely stopped. Perfect. This is just what he needed. 

_Gavin was just staring at the floor, getting away the thoughts of being in so small place. He swallowed lightly and tried to don't think about it. He just wished the elevator was faster. /More/ faster._

_He didn't react at the greeting, just usual asshole he was or acted like. He looked up at the jerk and shouted in surprise. He frowned and looked around. "Phck. What did you do?!" He shouted at Connor and glared at the android._

_"Get the elevator going again!" He shouted as he stared at Connor. He wished it will be over soon. He didn't want to freak out. It was already getting hard for him to breathe._

_He was barely stopping himself from freaking out and trying to bang at the elevator's door._

Connor rolled his eyes when Gavin accused him of doing something. Sure he could have, but he didn't. He was just standing there. 

"Detective, I'm not a repairman, nor am I equipped to do so. I have contacted others to inform them of our situation, though." He doesn't know if this will take long or not. 

If he absolutely had to, he could get them out. That would be dangerous if someone started repairing it. If the elevator started moving while they were escaping it could cause serious injury to both of them. 

He could tell Reed was slightly panicking but considered that normal in this situation. Humans often didn't like being trapped, and he didn't blame them. Being trapped in a small space where they could easily plummet to their death was frightening. 

He didn't let it get to him, though. He knew that they'd get help, and it would take at most a few hours depending on the reason for the sudden stop. 

He did notice Reed's breathing, which if continued could become dangerous. "Detective, I'm sure someone will come to repair it soon. There is no need to worry." 

_Gavin groaned at android's explanation and stopped himself from punching the wall of the elevator. He swallowed and leaned against the wall trying to calm down his thoughts._

_He went silent and just stared at the floor, not caring what the other told him. He had to stay calm, he began taking a bit deeper breaths and wrapped his arms around himself to don't show he shaking._

_He wasn't looking around to don't see where he was. He even closed his eyes trying to imagine himself at home with cats around him. It might help for a while but he had to have Plan B._

Connor watched curiously. Human emotions were still new to him and he found it fascinating to see. He could tell Reed's stress level was higher than regular. 

Was he supposed to do something? He no longer had clear objectives given to him. He had free will. He could just sit in the corner and ignore Gavin if he wanted. 

He didn't want to do that, though. He didn't know what he wanted to do, but it wasn't that.

He blinked a few times as he got the notification. The news wasn't ideal, but it made sense. After all, they were at a crime scene in the middle of the night. 

"Detective, I have just been informed that it will take at least an hour before someone is available to come to fix the elevator." He assumed that they'd have to be in it for at least two hours. Probably three if he was being realistic. Again, not ideal but it could be a lot worse. 

_Gavin swallowed and nodded at the information. He shook lightly as he felt like there was no air in the elevator. He put a hand on his own chest and tried to calm down. He felt bad. He couldn't breathe! Where was all the air?!_

_He opened his eyes, he had panic in them and looked around. His vision was swimming around. He gritted his teeth and swallowed. He knew what was happening._

_He sat down on the floor as he didn't want to stand. His legs were weak and shaky. He swallowed and gasped for breath. It felt like all the air disappeared._

_He choked on his breath and put his head on the knees. He was scared and panicking. He was shaking and couldn't stop it at all. He looked around and felt like the walls were moving, trying to crush him._

Connor felt his own panic rise, but now it was for Reed's wellbeing. He loaded up protocols on how to help. 

From what he could tell, Gavin was having a panic attack. There could be multiple reasons, but most likely it was due to claustrophobia. It was a very common fear but also hard to deal with. 

Normally to help you remove the person from the small space, but that wasn't a viable option in this case. 

So he knelt down in front of Gavin and tried to make himself as non-threatening as possible. 

"Reed? I need you to listen to me. Can you do that?" He asked softly. Sure they didn't get along, but that didn't mean he wanted Gavin to suffer. 

_Gavin gasped again and tried to curl up around himself. He felt like he was being crushed. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly. He began gripping his hair and nearly ripping them._

_He tried to take in some breath but just couldn't feel the air in his lungs. He looked up at Connor at his voice and tried to say something._

_He looked away as he let out only a whimper and felt his lungs hurting. He still could see the walls moving closer and slowly trying to crash him._

_He tried so hard to say something but it all just hurt to try. He choked again and curled up more._

This definitely wasn't good. He needed Gavin at least somewhat calm while they waited. 

So he took a risk. "Gavin. I'm going to touch you, ok?" Then he gently touched his hand that gripped his hair. He tried to make him loosen the grip without using force.

With the other, he rubbed soothing circles onto Gavin's knee. Physical contact could go two ways. 

Some humans and androids react well to it, finding it comforting and grounding. 

Or, it could just make things worse. He really hoped it was the first option. 

"What you are feeling is scary, but it is not dangerous. Do you think you can copy my breathing?" He asked. 

He didn't need to breathe, but it had become a habit. Before it was just to sleep himself cool and to help him blend in with humans. Sometimes he felt his breath catch and the feeling of not being able to breathe, but it never would actually affect him the way it would to humans. 

_Gavin listened but he seemed like he didn't hear it. He swallowed and closed his eyes tighter. He jumped lightly at the touch but then little by little his body began relaxing._

_He swallowed and loosened his grip on his hair. He opened his eyes lightly and looked at Connor's chest. Soon his own chest began rising and falling in the rhythm of the other's breath._

_He swallowed as he just looked at it with still a little bit panicked expression but was calmer. His breath was still a little bit shaky._

_When he was already a bit calmer he looked up at Connor slowly. His eyes are a bit red in the edges. Did he cry? He looked at Connor and his shaking slowly calmed down._

He was glad it seemed to be working. He kept his hands on Gavin, taking one of Gavin's hands in his. 

"Concentrate on your breathing. Stay in the present. You're doing really well," He praised. 

It was a bit uncomfortable crouching on his feet, so he fully sat down on his legs. He was close enough that he could hug Gavin if he pulled him in, but far enough away that it shouldn't affect his claustrophobia. 

"What else can I do? What do you need?" He didn't have anything with him except himself. 

He could sing, and he could replicate famous singer's voices so he'd sound good. He hasn't actually tried to sing before. 

He also had plenty of stories he could tell, though that protocol was generally meant for children. He wouldn't mind doing that if that's what Gavin needed. 

_Gavin took in a few shaky breaths and looked at the ground slowly. He relaxed a bit more as slowly he took his hands away from his hair._

_He uncurled a little bit and sighed somewhat in relief. He swallowed and closed his eyes. How could he do it in front of Connor? He was so stupid! Why couldn't he keep it in?! Now Connor knew how weak he was!_

_He swallowed lightly and closed his eyes as he put his head on his knees. He seemed a little bit sleepy and still shook a little. Maybe he might be cold? He didn't have much on himself as for winter? Maybe he had something in the car and forgot?_

_He tried to ignore Connor's presence but... It just helped in calming down... He wished he could lean into the warmth and just drift off to sleep but he had his pride still. Plus. Connor began to smell like Hank so he didn't want to remember what happened after Cole's death._

Gavin still wasn't talking, but that wasn't completely odd. He was still calmer than before so he took that as a win. 

He moved his hand away from Gavin's knee and instead rubbed circles onto his back. 

"Can you talk? If not that's ok too. I just need to know if there is anything I can do or something I shouldn't do." He did send a message to Hank asking them to hurry up. 

It wouldn't do anything, but he hated feeling like he was useless. After this, he'd download programs to help fix machinery, just in case. 

_Gavin shook his head lightly and looked down at the ground. He sighed and didn't look at Connor. He felt embarrassed about this whole situation._

_He didn't want Connor to think he was weak. He strangely wanted to impress him. He didn't know why though. He closed his eyes slowly and tried to relax even more but jumped and gasped as the elevator jumped lightly._

_His breath got a little faster as he got scared. Were they going to fall? He gripped his pants with one hand and the other was gripping Connor's jacket_ unaware _._

 _He had wide eyes as the light in the elevator began blinking. He curled up and closed his eyes as he just tried to don't freak out again. He didn't want to fall._

He hummed when Gavin shook his head. He could work with this. 

He only flinched slightly when the elevator jerked. He did a quick scan. Nothing serious, thankfully. 

He was slightly shocked at the hand gripping his jacket. Then he took another risk and pulled Gavin into a hug. 

He hadn't hugged many people. Hank being the first, and Markus being the other. Markus had been more of a 'thank you' hug than anything else. 

"Shh, it's ok. The elevator is just settling. You're safe, I won't let anything happen to you, ok? I promise." He mumbled. He kept his voice level as he held Gavin. 

It was… nice. It would be nicer if Gavin wasn't having a panic attack, but he tried not to focus on that fact. "I'll keep you safe, Gavin." 

And he would. He didn't exactly know how, but he'd make sure he was safe. He'd put himself in danger if he had to. 

_Gavin took a shaky breath in and was about to just sit in place when he was pulled into a hug. He froze a little but wrapped his arms around the other._

_It was calming... He sighed in relief and relaxed a little. He didn't smell too much as Hank. Connor had his own smell..._

_He relaxed as he just hid his face in Connor's shoulder. He breathed a bit deeper and tried to follow Connor's breath. He wished it never happened. He didn't want to show himself being so weak._

_He swallowed and closed his eyes as he focused on breathing. He didn't listen to Connor. He focused on the androids... heartbeat?_

He kept Gavin close, running a hand up and down Gavin's back. With the other hand, he played with the hair at the back of Gavin's neck. 

It was soft, softer than he thought it would be. Gavin was warm in the way only born creatures were. Sure, androids produced heat, but this was different. 

This was like he could feel how alive Gavin is. It was comforting to feel Gavin's breathing, even if it wasn't back to its normal pace. 

He had an urge but pushed it away, knowing it would most likely be unwelcome. "You're doing so well, Gavin. I'm proud of you." 

He himself has had times where things got too much. His was known as sensory overload. If that happened he either laid on the ground and pet Sumo with his eyes closed, or he forced himself into stasis. 

Of course, he couldn't force Gavin to sleep. Well, he could but that required violence, which he most definitely wasn't going to do. 

_Gavin shivered lightly as the android touched the hair on his neck and somewhat melted at the touch. He forgot it was Connor and where he was. He wasn't touched gently in so long that he kind of was touch starved._

_He whimpered lightly and relaxed more. He was like some kid or animal now. He had his eyes closed and just breathed calmly not listening to anything but the other's heartbeat._

_He slowly began drifting off as he calmed down. Maybe not completely but in most part. His arms and whole body fell from around Connor as his head went numb against Connor._

_His breath was calm and steadier. He was relaxed and not shaking. Sleep always helped. Besides he didn't sleep for 10 days already. He worked all this time._

He smiled as Gavin relaxed, feeling a sense of pride. He kept murmuring soft words to Gavin, his voice soft and low. 

"I'm going to lay you down, ok?" He said before gently moving so that Gavin was laying down. He put his head in his lap and started to fully card his hand through Gavin's hair. 

He took his jacket off as smoothly as he could to not jostle Gavin. He laid it across Gavin. He didn't need it to keep warm, and the elevator was warm. 

He knew that blankets and warmth were often comforting even for androids. He found that he really liked weighted blankets, and he liked it when Sumo would cuddle with him/lay on him. 

_Gavin didn't react much at being moved. He was already half asleep. He curled up a little closer to Connor and sighed at the jacket._

_His body was relaxed as he just slept peacefully, somewhat leaning into the touch. He smiled smally in his sleep. It was the first smile around Connor. First true smile._

_He felt safe and the warmth of the android helped. He just didn't hear the heartbeat anymore and it made him a little bit stressed but not much._

_After some time Gavin was sleeping soundly against Connor's lap and curled up to the android, trying to cuddle. He was a cuddler. He was always looking for something to cuddle in his sleep._

Connor smiled down at Gavin. He knew that they'd have to talk about this later, but he was so happy that Gavin trusted him enough to fall asleep. 

He looked around the small elevator then back at Gavin. He was definitely asleep. So he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. 

He looked so peaceful like this. More peaceful than he's ever seen him. Normally he just looks angry. 

Anger is often called a secondary emotion because humans (and now androids) tend to resort to anger to protect themselves from or cover up other vulnerable feelings. They almost always feel something else first before we get angry.

They might first feel afraid, attacked, offended, disrespected, forced, trapped, or pressured. If any of these feelings are intense enough, we think of the emotion as anger. So he often tried to dig deeper, see what was behind someone's anger. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Gavin getting closer. It was honestly adorable. Once again he took a gamble. 

He moved slowly to not wake up Gavin and laid down beside him. He wasn't exactly sure if this was something people did to comfort others, but he did it anyway. 

So he laid down next to Gavin. He wouldn't initiate any cuddling just in case, but he made himself available to it.

_Gavin sighed and frowned lightly in sleep as the warmth disappeared for a while but then felt it again. He relaxed and slowly his head was hidden in Connor and he was lightly wrapped around the android._

_He slept peacefully and didn't seem scared anymore. He just slept not thinking about anything else around him. It was the first time he was that relaxed around /anyone/._

_He hummed softly in his sleep and tried to cuddle even closer. He didn't feel someone's warmth since last time Hank calmed him from a panic attack which was so long ago that it should be forgotten._

When Gavin got closer he pulled his arms around him. He also slowly started to use himself as a heater. Not too hot, but it would keep Gavin at a very comfortable temperature. 

He continued to play with Gavin's hair as he slept, closing his own eyes. He wouldn't go into stasis, not now. 

He needed to stay awake just in case he got any messages or something bad did happen. 

An hour later he still is cuddled close to Gavin when he gets a message from Hank letting him know that the repairman is here. 

Not a minute later the elevator jolts, but still doesn't move up or down. The lights flicker but hold steady. He pulls Gavin instinctually closer. 

_Gavin was sleeping peacefully and relaxed more as he felt the warmth of the other body or as he thought his heating blanket he has on his bed in his room. Well, not this time, Gavin._

_He was surely a little spoon when it came to cuddling and just tried to get as close as he could to the thing or in this case a person he was cuddling with. He still had a small smile on his face._

_He seemed calm and relaxed but as he elevator jerked he jumped and woke up. He frowned and jumped away as he recognized the jacket that was in front of his eyes. "What the hell tin-can!?" He shouted as he moved away._

_He looked around and froze remembering where he was. It really wasn't good. Was he going to freak out again?_

Connor jumped and felt himself frown when Gavin yelled at him. It wasn't like this wasn't one of the highest possible outcomes. It still hurt, though. 

He sat up and kept his body language open. "Gavin. It's ok. You had a panic attack then fell asleep. You...I." He didn't really know how to describe the rest. 

He rubbed at his face, LED turning yellow as he thought. It was mostly his idea, but Gavin seemed to like cuddling. He liked the cuddling. 

But Gavin had been asleep, and sleeping humans couldn't make decisions. So this was his fault. 

"I'm sorry. You seemed to have responded well to being comforted in such a way, but I should not have assumed. I should have waited until you were awake and back to a normal frame of mind. I apologize, Detective Reed." 

He really wanted to go back to cuddling. Gavin was warm and soft. He liked holding him in his arms as he slept. Would he feel even more rested after stasis if he did that while he slept? He doubted he'd ever be able to find out. 

_Gavin frowned and somewhat stared at the other, but his eyes held something in themselves. The question was what was it? He shook his head and looked away._

_He had a panic attack... Well, it was possible because he woke up and he always fell asleep after panic attacks. But did he really cuddle to Connor? He knew he would cuddle to something warm. Were androids warm?_

_He sighed and looked around. "How long until the elevator will move again?" He asked in a more calmer manner. He tried to sound angry and a bit mean but... well he had to admit that he had felt something, a little, tiny, bit to the android._

_He wished the elevator will move soon, he didn't want to freak out again and say something stupid. He didn't want to get do anything like that in front of Connor. What if he would say that he likes him?_

Connor sent a quick message to Hank asking and got a reply. He felt himself nod even though only Gavin could see him.

"We have at least thirty minutes. It could be longer, though…" he trailed off. He wanted to say more. He wanted to ask something but wasn't sure. 

Ever since deviating his probabilities was slightly off due to his emotions. If he thought something wasn't going to work then the probability would go down with it, regardless of if that was actually true. 

He sat with his legs crossed, back against the wall. He kept his gaze away from Gavin, but there wasn't much else to look at. 

Then he remembered his coin and pulled it out with a smile. Hank had taken it away a few times, but he always got it back. Most of the time he did so without Hank knowing. 

He started doing his coin trick as he thought. They had at least thirty minutes. The probability of Gavin possibly having another panic attack was high. Gavin liked physical contact and sought it out in his sleep. 

"Would… if it gets too much again, do I have permission to hold you?" That sounded better than straight-up asking to cuddle. 

_Gavin was pacing around the whole elevator and tried to stay calm. It's funny how fast his emotions are kicking in after just being after a panic attack._

_He swallowed and just nodded at the information, biting his bottom lip. How was he supposed to stay calm as he already was beginning to feel the air falling down._

_He took a deeper breath in an attempt to calm down himself already. He had his arms crossed as he looked at the floor while pacing around. He from time to time flinched lightly at the light flicking._

_He froze at the question and somewhat even stopped breathing. If he says no then Connor won't calm him down anymore AND will get more unfriendly to him, BUT if he will say yes then it will get strange and he will say that he likes him. He swallowed and nodded lightly as the elevator jerked again and he just gasped, getting thrown into a wall._

Connor had a brief moment of happiness until Gavin hit the wall. He got up in a smooth, quick motion and walked the few steps to Gavin. He pockets the coin as he does. His jacket is still on the ground, but currently, he doesn't pay it any mind.

He gently pulled him away from the wall so he could check his head for injuries. He could do this with just his scanners, but he gently brushed the back of Gavin's head. 

Nothing bad. He'd probably have a headache, but he had no doubt that Gavin could manage that. 

"Are you alright? You should sit while they are working on it. That will decrease your chances of getting hurt like you just did." He stayed, tilting his head just slightly. 

He looks at Gavin and feels his breath hitch just slightly at the closeness. He takes a small step back and hesitates before running his hand down Gavin's hair again before pulling away. 

_Gavin was about to just pull away from the wall by himself but Connor already helped. God, he was fast. He tried to don't lean into the touch and nodded lightly._

_He sighed and slowly slid down the wall, sitting down. He was shaking slightly and his breath was a little bit wheezily. He was getting closer to another panic attack._

_He felt his head hurting and just ignored it as he stared at the floor. He really was doing his best to stay right-minded for as long he could._

_He could feel the air just slowly beginning to disappear again and the walls were beginning to swim around a little bit. He swallowed hard and tried to stay calm. Why had it to be Connor? Why not someone else?_

Connor wasn't exactly sure where to sit. Would it be acceptable to sit beside Gavin? Or should he sit on the opposite wall, giving the other space? 

That question was answered for him when he noticed the signs of another panic attack. He slid down the wall. Gavin was still coherent so he decided to try distraction first. 

He pulled out his coin and fiddles with it, starting his truck again. "I've noticed cat hair on you. Do you have cats?" 

He sits close enough that their shoulders just barely touch. He'd let Gavin choose to get closer if he wanted to. 

_Gavin stayed in one position and didn't react when Connor sat down. He was taking deeper breaths and listened to Connor. "Yeah... I have two cats..."_

_He didn't like talking about their names. It seemed strange to name a cat Cameron and Pearl. He just liked the names plus they fitted perfectly._

_He curled up a little, wrapping his own jacket a bit more around himself. He sighed and looked down. "One Meine Coon a-and an American Curl." He said and swallowed again._

_He looked at the ground as he felt a bit dizzier from what he could see the walls doing. Yeah... This panic attack might be a bit stronger and he knew it already._

Connor nodded his head. "I like dogs. I've only met a few cats, but they are very interesting. They actually remind me of you." He points out, bumping their shoulders together. 

He doesn't have to look up what those certain types of cats look like, but he does anyway, cooing at them. 

He adores animals of all types, including android ones. He had gotten Hank to take him to the aquarium when they had spare time. 

"Do you want to tell me about them?" This was honestly the most civil conversation they've ever had, and if Gavin wasn't starting to have another panic attack, he would enjoy it. 

It didn't seem the distraction method wasn't working too well. He wanted to pull Gavin close to him, run his hand through his hair again, but held off. 

_Gavin swallowed and just stared forward. He wasn't really doing well now. He could feel his lungs somewhat lacking on air and the walls were beginning to move._

_He froze a little at the question and nodded lightly. "I... They are..." he tried to choke out but just couldn't get in any air. He gasped lightly, trying to get the air in._

_"Th-They... are troublemakers... The curl a-always eats p-plants I get-" he choked out as he took a bit deeper but forced breath. "The me-meine coon al-always cheers me up-" he didn't know what he would do without his cats. They were like something closer to parent like relation._

_He was shaking a bit harder but still stayed quite calm. "Th-They c-can be bitches, b-but they are th-the greatest cats I-I could have-"_

Connor nodded and put his coin away. He hoped Gavin would focus on it, maybe even want to learn how. Another distraction method that didn't work. 

He couldn't help but frown at himself. The only thing that seemed to work was physical contact. Gavin did give him permission, but he was... anxious. 

He felt slightly guilty for liking it. He liked holding Gavin. He had to push the guilt aside. 

He scooted over and very slowly put his arm around Gavin. It was slow enough that Gavin would be able to move away if he wanted to. 

"They sound wonderful. I've got a dog, Sumo. He's very sweet and very large." He once again sent a message for them to hurry. 

Thankfully it seemed like an easy fix. "I was just informed that we have about fifteen minutes left. Take deep breaths, you can do this. I'm proud of you." He said, giving Gavin a small squeeze.

_Gavin took a deeper breath and nodded. "Th-They are." He said and tried to calm down. He never really opened up to someone so much... other than Hank..._

_He nodded lightly and rubbed his face. "I know Sumo..." he said and froze a little. That was a bit of a mistake. He just told Connor that he and Hank had to do something that he knew Sumo._

_He froze at the contact but relaxed when he felt only an arm for now. He looked down and sighed. He wrapped his arms around himself and tried to stop shaking._

_He nodded lightly at the information. "Okay..." he said but didn't say anything more at the other comment. He tried to take deep breaths but... it just was hard._

Connor hummed. He knew that Gavin and Hank didn't get along, but Hank would never tell him why. Something must have happened that neither wanted to talk about. 

He wouldn't press it then. If either of them wanted to tell him about it, they would. For now, he just needed to focus on calming Gavin down. 

So he took very purposeful extra deep breaths. "Breathe with me." If he got him to he had a good chance of stopping the panic attack before it became even worse. 

He absentmindedly rubbed circles onto Gavin's arm where his hand rested. 

_Gavin flinched lightly at the hum but stayed in one place. He took deeper breaths with Connor which slowly began helping. His shaking began to fade away slowly but then he elevator jerked again and he gasped in fear._

_Everything came on on him. He curled up and tried to calm down, still trying to breathe with Connor but not being able to after what just happened. His ears were ringing from the panic attack._

_He tried to calm down again but it just got worse with every second. He could feel walls getting closer and slowly beginning to touch him._

_He curled up more and began breathing gasping and fast. He needed air. He needed to calm down. It all was just too much. He couldn't be here any longer. It was messing him up._

Connor glared at the walls. If it would help Gavin he'd gladly punch them, but that wouldn't do anything. 

He sent a quick, angry text to Hank about the elevator jerking around before fully focusing on Gavin once again. 

He pulled Gavin closer, his head on Connor's chest. "It's ok. They are almost done. Then we can leave. You're safe." He whispered. 

He gently took Gavin's face so he was looking at him. "I promise you you are safe with me." His tone held no room to argue. Gavin would always be safe when around him. 

_Gavin was trying to curl up as much as he could around himself, trying to get the walls as much away as he could. He gripped his pants tightly and closed his eyes._

_He gasped when he was pulled closer and tried to breathe with the android. He was in shock when their eyes met and he just looked in the other's eyes with panic in his own._

_His pupils were small and he was slowly beginning to grip onto Connor's shirt. He couldn't even bring himself to try and talk. He still tried to follow Connor's breath, but his eyes didn't leave Connor's._

_It would be a better scene if one of them wasn't just going through a panic attack and wasn't a huge mess that didn't sleep for 10 days nor eat for 7 hours._

"It'll be alright." He mumbled and pulled Gavin close again, rubbing his back. He really hoped that after this they'd at least talk with each other. 

He knew it would probably be awkward but he didn't mind. He could appreciate even the negative emotions. Before he couldn't even acknowledge them, let alone be allowed to feel. 

Now he could. Now he could feel fear whenever he was being shot at, or anger at people who hated him for something he couldn't control. 

That also meant he could feel the positive emotions. The feeling of family when he sat with Hank and Sumo. The feeling of pride when he finished a job without any more casualties. 

He also felt attraction. That one was certainly an interesting emotion. He had been attracted to many different people, but most of the time it was fleeting. He had even talked to Hank about it and found a label he liked. 

He shook himself out of his thoughts and took his tie off. He then took one of Gavin's hands and put it over his shirt where his heart should have been if he was human. 

He hoped that the contact would help Gavin be able to take deep breaths. The probability of it working was high, but once again he still wasn't sure. 

_Gavin looked in Connor's eyes and swallowed lightly as he was pulled closer and his head was against android's neck. He began breathing in and out with Connor._

_He didn't seem to react at Connor moving his hand and froze a little as he felt Connor's heartbeat. Slowly he closed his eyes and took deeper breaths._

_It took a bit of time, about 3 more minutes but Gavin's breath began calming down. He began relaxing and he stopped shaking so much._

_He was feeling safe... A feeling he didn't feel in a long time. He thought he never will feel it again. He leaned a bit closer and put his head between androids shoulder and neck. He never felt anything like that. No one... ever calmed him in such a human way... did he really...?_

_The elevator jerked again but Gavin didn't seem to even feel it. He seemed out of it but still was awake... He was still following Connor's breath... He just... focused on Connor's heartbeat…_

He smiled when Gavin didn't jump at the jerk. This was definitely progress. He mumbled a few words, not even paying attention to what he was saying. It didn't seem to matter much anyway. 

He sat there carding his hand through Gavin's hair as they waited. He also kept his hand on top of Gavin's where it rested on his chest. Normally if someone put their hand that close to his thirium pump it would either be to rip it out or he was getting unwanted testing and upgrades. Both he very much disliked. 

This was different, though. He trusted Gavin to not mess with his thirium pump, and if he did either one of them could just put it back in. Plus it wasn't like Gavin was going to run off with it, not with the panic attack and being stuck in an elevator. 

Speaking of, he smiled when he saw the new message pop up. "Gavin? Hey, the elevator is going to start moving. They are bringing it down to floor level." He didn't need to mention that after they left they'd still work on it. Connor and made it quite clear that the repairman's primary objective was getting them out.

_Gavin relaxed a little bit and froze when Connor spoke up. He didn't realize how close to each other they were. He swallowed and pulled away. He wished it could last longer but what if someone would see them?_

_He wiped his eyes and turned away from Connor like nothing happened. He went back to his cold-like self. Not caring at all. "If you dare to say anything to ANYONE about it, I'm gonna kill you." He said and slowly stood up._

_He corrected his hair again and just leaned against the wall of the elevator. "Understood?" He asked with a bit of anger in his voice. He couldn't believe he was doing it to someone who helped him just a few moments ago._

_He wished he could be kind to Connor. He might... really feel something to the android but... His position and reputation didn't allow him to._

Connor sighed and stood up, grabbing his tie and jacket. He put the jacket on, and slowly started to tie his tie. 

"I won't, but you don't have to be ashamed. Up to 10% of the population is affected by claustrophobia, and at least 18% suffer from panic attacks." He kept as far away from Gavin as the small elevator allowed. 

He didn't want to cause Gavin any more stress than he already had. He wanted to pull him into another hug but instead pulled out his coin. 

He wouldn't take any of it back. He'd still have comforted Gavin even if it ended in him getting punched.

_Gavin looked forward and just stayed silent for some time. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists lightly. "I am not claustrophobic!" He snapped as he looked at Connor angrily._

_He had to keep his pride up, right? He couldn't let it be ruined by android. He wished he could just be in peace with androids but all thanks to the whole DPD, he was famous 'android hater'._

_"You better forget what happened here!" He shouted and turned away again. He sighed and relaxed a little as he thought of the elevator being moved again._

_He had enough of this place and just wanted to get out of here. One say that he was so mean to Connor because of the situation and his android hatred, but he was just scared of Connor telling everyone about his fears._

His LED circled yellow before going back to blue. "There is nothing wrong with having a phobia. I'm afraid of heights," he offers up. He had gotten to the point where he could manage it, but he still had that fear. 

"I can't forget anything, but you don't have to worry about anything from me. I don't see you as any less." Part of him understood why Gavin was doing this. 

He didn't fully understand. Why stay as people see as an ass when you could be seen as your true self. Your better self. It didn't make sense to him. 

"If you do ever need someone you can come to me. I don't care if it ends with you yelling at me, or punching me, I just want to help." He took a hesitant step forward. 

_Gavin looked forward and gritted his teeth but stayed silent. He sighed and looked at Connor with a frown. "Why do you care?" He asked as he scanned the other._

_He didn't understand why the android would care enough to try and calm him down even if he could get punched. He didn't know how androids worked and didn't know, because he would probably get taught by his older brother._

_"You are free now and you don't need to get your fucking ass kicked." He said and flinched as the elevator began moving. At least it will be over._

_He turned around and went silent again. He didn't care if there was something more to say about it or not._

He stepped closer and cautiously reached a hand out to turn Gavin around. "I am free. I'm free and I did everything in my own free will." He said, his voice soft. 

"I care because I, for some reason, care about you. I don't know why, but I do. I don't want to see you hurt, or stressed, or scared." He sighed, looking down at the ground. 

His emotions were so often confusing and his feelings towards Gavin were no exception. He didn't know exactly what he felt but it was mostly positive. 

He knew what he wanted to do, but he couldn't. He wanted to hold him, watch movies that he wasn't seen with him. He wanted to experience life, and he wanted to see how Gavin reacted to it too. 

_Gavin froze at the hand and being turned around. He had a deep frown on his face as he looked up at Connor. Shit. Why was the android so close?_

_He was silent for a moment, looking for something to say. He was speechless. What did Connor mean by that? "Go with this think to Hank." He said as he wrenched his arm out of the android's hand /lightly/._

_He turned back away from the android and just leaned against the wall again. He wished the elevator will move faster. He would finally go home and sleep._

_"He's from the emotional stuff." He added and went silent completely. He knew Hank, the guy knew a lot. It was a pity that he hurt when he was upset._

Connor frowned and stepped back. "You both have the same amount of emotional constipation," Connor muttered under his breath. 

He didn't know what to say to convince Gavin. He didn't know what to do and it drove him crazy. 

Before when he was just a machine it was easy. Well, not exactly. But he was given clear choices. Either do this or this. Say one of these things. Now he had nothing, just what he thought. 

He watched as the number went down. The door would be open any second now. Fuck it, was his main thought. 

He walked back closer and pressed a very quick kiss to Gavin's cheek before moving away. The door opened as he moved back and he practically running out of the elevator door. 

Hank was waiting and Connor jogged over to him, Hank patting him on the shoulder. He didn't want to look back to see what Gavin's reaction would be. 

"You alright, son?" Hank asked. Connor nodded and then couldn't help it, turning to look back. 

_Gavin looked at the floor as he rolled his eyes at Connor's comment. "I'm nothing like Hank." He muttered as he looked at the time. He sighed when they were supposed to finally get out._

_What he didn't expect at all was the kiss. He froze and looked forward, progressing what just happened. He looked as Connor jogged away and rubbed his face as he shook his head._

_The android was surely playing with him. He was just an asshole to him he wouldn't kiss him. He just walked out of the elevator, looking away from Connor when he saw the android looking at him, he had a light blush on his cheeks._

_He headed to his car. He was tired and the last thing he needed was to pass out from exhaustion. He didn't cate about eating now. He was too tired. That was over for him._

"Yeah," he sighed, turning back to Hank. "I'm fine. I'll head to the station, I don't think I can go into stasis tonight." 

He could also work on the case and get it finished up. Hank sighed and shook his head. "Alright. I'm going home." 

Connor nodded and called himself a cab. He watched as Hank left and then had to wait for the cab. It didn't take long since no one else really needed cabs at this time. 

It did give him time to think, which was a blessing and a curse. He got to think about Gavin's reactions. He seemed shocked but other than that he couldn't tell what else he seemed to be feeling. 

When he got to the office he focused on the case. He learned a lot about the dead android. She was one of the few that had been with Jericho and lived through the raids. 

Once everyone was back and awake then he'd go out and question her friends and family. In the meantime he messaged Markus. 

Mostly if he knew anything about the android, her name was Emma, but then just to catch up. It was nice talking to him, and he could talk about his confusing feelings without judgment. 

Markus gave him a few pointers and Connor then did do more research. He decided he'd try to show Gavin that he cared about him instead of saying it. Actions often spoke louder than words as humans said. 


End file.
